Bad Touch Trio Week
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: 7 Oneshots met de Bad Touch Trio , Spain, France & Prussia !
1. Chapter 1

**Story Titel ! : Bad Touch Trio Week**

**Chapter Titel ! : The Sadist, The Masochist And The Voyeur**

**Koppels : Sadist!SpainxMasochist!PrussiaxVoyeur!France**

**Waar gaat het over : Spain is een Sadist, Prussia is een Masochist en France is een Voyeur**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Threesome, Bondage (little) & Angst (little) **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u !**

* * *

Spain likte zijn lippen als hij naar de hijgende Prussia keek, en keek via zijn ooghoeken naar France . Die vastgebonden op een stoel zat, zijn broek toonde dat France nood had aandacht . Maar die kreeg hij niet, nee hij krijgt geen actie . Maar wel een show .

" Prussia-chan ~ " Prussia werd rood als Spain zijn naam uitsprak, Spain liep naar hem toe als hij zijn kniee streelde ." Je zijt een stoute jongen ~ "

" Spain ~ " Spain grijnsde als Prussia, probeerde los te komen . Maar hij was goed vastgebonden aan het bed ." Wat is er Prussia-chan ? Wil je los ? Wil je dit snel gedaan hebben ." Als hij met zijn vinger, over Prussia's warme penis ging . Prussia sloot zijn ogen, het voelde goed ! Maar Spain neemt geen actie, hij verspild tijd ! " Spain .. Ve-erdomme ! "

" Nee nee Prussia we willen niet dat je, als Romano begint te spreken ,." Zeide Spain als hij Prussia los maakte, en hem op zijn schoot zette . Prussia keek verward maar Spain glimlachte, maar zijn glimlach gaf de albino rillingen ." Kreun voor mij Prussia-chan ." Voor dat Prussia iets er op kon zeggen, sloeg Spain op zijn billen . Hard tot er een rode hand afdruk achter bleef, Prussia schreeuwde van de pijn .

Het deed pijn maar zijn lichaam genoot er van ." Nee ..." Spain genoot van het geschreeuw, en keek naar France die met open mond . Naar hun keek zijn wangen waren rood, en hij hijgde harder . Voor je het weet, doet hij het nog in zijn broek ." Geniet je van de show France ? " Plaagde Spain als hij harder sloeg ." Spain ! "

Spain duwde dan twee vingers, in Prussia's kont als hij in en uit ging . Maar ondertussen sloeg hij met het ander hand, de genot en de pijn werden hem te veel ." Nee Spain ! "

" Je zijt zo stout Prussia ! "

Spain stopte met slaan, en duwde Prussia van hem af . Als hij zijn vingers er uit haalde, en deed zijn broek open ." Je weet wat je moet zoen Prussia-chan . " Prussia keek er even naar, en nam Spain's penis in zijn mond . Spain likte zijn lippen, met een grijns als hij een idee kreeg ." Duw 3 vingers in jou kont ."

Prussia stopte wat hij doen was ." W-wat ? "

" Doe het ."

" Ja maar ..."

" anders duw ik mijn vuist er in, en doe terug wat je bezig waard . "

Prussia slikte en nam het terug zijn mond in, en duwde voorzichtig 3 vingers er in . Zijn tong draaide rond Spain's penis, Spain kreunde zachtjes als hij Prussia aaide ." Sneller nu ! "

En nam zijn haar hard vast, Prussia deed wat hij zeide . Hij kreeg al tranen van de pijn, maar voelde genot als hij France's ogen voelde ." Oh ~ " Spain had het door ." Blijf kijken France, hij heeft het graag ~ "

France zeide niks hij hijgde harder, als hij zijn handen wilt gebruiken . Maar sinds hij vast gebonden is, kan hij niks doen . " Prussia ..." Spain pakte Prussia's hoofd vast, en duwde hem heel diep in . Zodat Spain diep in hem kwam, door dat kwam Prussia zelf .

Spain hijgde als hij Prussia weg duwde ." Wow Prussia je zijt .." Spain likte zijn lippen, Prussia hijgde als hij voorzichtig op stond ." Kijk nou France kwam ook ."

France was ook klaar gekomen, maar door dat zijn broek dicht was . Zagen de twee ander mannen, een heel plek van voor . " Prussia-chan ~ "

Prussia werd bleek als Spain hem vast had ." Laten we met ronde 2 beginnen ~ "

* * *

**Chap 1 van de ' Bad Touch Trio Week ' ! Sorry dat het kort is, volgende chapter is langer ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. NOTE

**Het spijt me heel erg, dit is geen chapter !**

**Sinds ik had moeilijk had beetje met dezen fic, and had het druk die ook onverwachts kwam . Had ik geen tijd voor dezen verhaal !**

**Dus Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, chap 6 & Chap 7 zullen de zelfde bericht tonen, en ik werk ondertussen aan de chap's . En het vertalen zal ik ook doen dan .**

**Het spijt me heel erg op, ik hoop dat jullie het ook beetje begrijpen . Dat ik het ook anders had gewild, maar morgen is dezen bericht weg !**

**Bedankt voor de begrip, & nogmaals sorry !**

**Bye bye !**


	3. NOTE 2

**Het spijt me heel erg, dit is geen chapter !**

**Sinds ik had moeilijk had beetje met dezen fic, and had het druk die ook onverwachts kwam . Had ik geen tijd voor dezen verhaal !**

**Dus Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, chap 6 & Chap 7 zullen de zelfde bericht tonen, en ik werk ondertussen aan de chap's . En het vertalen zal ik ook doen dan .**

**Het spijt me heel erg op, ik hoop dat jullie het ook beetje begrijpen . Dat ik het ook anders had gewild, maar morgen is dezen bericht weg !**

**Bedankt voor de begrip, & nogmaals sorry !**

**Bye bye !**


	4. NOTE 3

**Het spijt me heel erg, dit is geen chapter !**

**Sinds ik had moeilijk had beetje met dezen fic, and had het druk die ook onverwachts kwam . Had ik geen tijd voor dezen verhaal !**

**Dus Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, chap 6 & Chap 7 zullen de zelfde bericht tonen, en ik werk ondertussen aan de chap's . En het vertalen zal ik ook doen dan .**

**Het spijt me heel erg op, ik hoop dat jullie het ook beetje begrijpen . Dat ik het ook anders had gewild, maar morgen is dezen bericht weg !**

**Bedankt voor de begrip, & nogmaals sorry !**

**Bye bye !**


	5. NOTE 4

**Het spijt me heel erg, dit is geen chapter !**

**Sinds ik had moeilijk had beetje met dezen fic, and had het druk die ook onverwachts kwam . Had ik geen tijd voor dezen verhaal !**

**Dus Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, chap 6 & Chap 7 zullen de zelfde bericht tonen, en ik werk ondertussen aan de chap's . En het vertalen zal ik ook doen dan .**

**Het spijt me heel erg op, ik hoop dat jullie het ook beetje begrijpen . Dat ik het ook anders had gewild, maar morgen is dezen bericht weg !**

**Bedankt voor de begrip, & nogmaals sorry !**

**Bye bye !**


	6. NOTE 5

**Het spijt me heel erg, dit is geen chapter !**

**Sinds ik had moeilijk had beetje met dezen fic, and had het druk die ook onverwachts kwam . Had ik geen tijd voor dezen verhaal !**

**Dus Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, chap 6 & Chap 7 zullen de zelfde bericht tonen, en ik werk ondertussen aan de chap's . En het vertalen zal ik ook doen dan .**

**Het spijt me heel erg op, ik hoop dat jullie het ook beetje begrijpen . Dat ik het ook anders had gewild, maar morgen is dezen bericht weg !**

**Bedankt voor de begrip, & nogmaals sorry !**

**Bye bye !**


	7. NOTE 6

**Het spijt me heel erg, dit is geen chapter !**

**Sinds ik had moeilijk had beetje met dezen fic, and had het druk die ook onverwachts kwam . Had ik geen tijd voor dezen verhaal !**

**Dus Chap 2, Chap 3, Chap 4, Chap 5, chap 6 & Chap 7 zullen de zelfde bericht tonen, en ik werk ondertussen aan de chap's . En het vertalen zal ik ook doen dan .**

**Het spijt me heel erg op, ik hoop dat jullie het ook beetje begrijpen . Dat ik het ook anders had gewild, maar morgen is dezen bericht weg !**

**Bedankt voor de begrip, & nogmaals sorry !**

**Bye bye !**


End file.
